Misunderstandings
by authorgal282
Summary: Yellow has been asked out! But it's not by Red? How will our favorite battler react to this new developement? Specialshipping with hints of Ambershipping. Definate Oldrivalshipping
1. Chapter 1

So this is a bit of an idea I had today. It's not going to be a very long story, but I liked this idea with these two. Plus, I have recently developed a great adoration for Specialshipping and rediscovered my love of Pokemon! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters and locations. I am only writing this story for fun and for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. I do not claim any ownership over any of the afformentioned things.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"You're going on a date?"<p>

"Shh! It's not that big of a deal, Blue!"

The two girls were attracting quite a bit of attention from passers by. Today was their weekly "girls' day out," as Blue had titled it, and was the only time that they had to discuss the goings on of their life amidst their busy schedules.

Of course, dropping this bit of news to Blue at an outdoor cafe may not have been the best decision...

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe he finally asked you out! I was starting to get worried that he might have lost his chance. I'm just glad he finally did it."

Yellow blinked.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked. "I mean, we've been friends for a while, now, but I didn't realize that he even liked me until yesterday."

Blue huffed and stared Yellow in the eye and held up her index finger to state her point.

"It hasn't necessarily been obvious that he liked you," she explained. "But I could tell, and it was ALWAYS obvious you two would end up together."

Yellow tilted her head in confusion.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," she answered. "It's only a date. And I'm pretty sure he's liked a lot of other girls."

Blue frowned. This was just unfair.

"My point is," she she sighed, "Red finally asked you out. I mean, you've been crushing on him since you both met. It's about time!"

Yellow's eyes took on a look of confusion in the same instant that her cheeks flushed.

"B-Blue, I think you're mistaken!" Yellow protested.

The older girl wasn't listening. She just took out her pokegear with a smirk.

"I say that we call him up this instant so I can congratulate you two," she suggested. "Then we can double date."

"Blue!"

_"Hello?"_ a voice rang out over the pokegear speaker.

"Hey Red!" Blue greeted. "I just wanted to congratulate you!"

"Blue, are you even listening?"

There was a moment of silence before the boy answered.

_"Congratulate me?"_ he repeated. _ "About what?"_

Blue laughed good-naturedly.

"About you and Yellow!" she answered.

"Blue, you've got it all wrong!"

_"Me and Yellow?"_

"I'm just glad you finally asked her out!"

_"Asked her out?"_ there was a hint of surprise and embarrassment in his tone. _ "What are you talking about?"_

Blue's eyes widened in realization as she finally heard Yellow's voice.

"Blue, it wasn't Red that asked me out. It was Gold!"

She hung up on Red that instant and looked straight at Yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. So after a couple of months, I have finally noticed the reviews on this story and been inspired. This chapter is mostly focused on Gold. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in this situation. I only own this particular story, and I am not getting any sort of profit for this piece. It's just for fun and is my contribution to the fandom! :D

* * *

><p>Gold had always been kind to the blonde dex holder. Anyone could see that. From the moment they met, he had made every effort to spend time with her that he could.<p>

Of course, with him being only eleven, he could never tell her. He was lucky enough that she wasn't taller than him. Not to mention his reputation as a flirt.

Kris chastised him for using such a lame excuse. Silver called him a coward. Fortunately, none of the older dex holders seemed to notice his feelings for his senior, especially not Blue who seemed to always work her hardest to set her younger friend up with the kanto champion.

If Gold thought he was obvious about his feelings, Red was at least a hundred times worse. The older boy was constantly dropping in to visit her whenever "Pika missed Chuchu." He never missed a chance to talk to her, even if it was just by letter or phone. What made it even worse was that Red had asked Gold on multiple occasions what to do about asking out Yellow.

Gold, being the good friend he was, and wanting the best for the object of his affections, wanted to help in any way he could. He even sat there and listened to Red's multiple speeches for how he felt about the girl. Meanwhile, his heart was breaking apart a little at a time.

Nobody could say Gold was impatient when it came to Red. He sat there dutifully taking the abuse his older friend hadn't even realized he was dealing out. This continued on for years. Gold would listen to Red's latest idea, approve it, and then Red would back out.

After eight years of this, Gold had enough. It wasn't that he had finally snapped under the pressure. Nor was it that he was suddenly abandoning Red as a friend.

"Ugh! I just don't know what to do!"

Topaz eyes watched the champion as he paced back and forth.

"Just ask her out. It's not that hard."

Red looked at him incredulously.

"Not that hard?" he repeated. "Gold, I can't do it. I just chicken out every time."

"Then get over it and ask her out," he chastised. He gave a smirk. "It's obvious she likes you. You just have to get the guts to do it."

"I don't have the guts," Red argued. "I'm starting to think it would just be better if someone else asked her out. At least then she would have someone who would have enough courage to talk to her."

Gold stood up.

"You don't mean that."

Red grabbed his head.

"I don't know what I'm saying," he answered. "All I know is that I'll never be able to do it."

Gold sighed and opened his mouth to speak. Of course, the other boy beat him to it.

"Maybe we should just call it a day."

Gold frowned. Red didn't mean any of this. He was just kidding.

Even so, the Champion's words had already imprinted themselves on the Johto dex holder's mind…

* * *

><p>Okay. So this chapter was mostly focused on Gold, as will be the next chapter. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in a couple of days, so please keep reading. Pretty soon I'll be getting to Red and Yellow's sides of the story, so don't worry specialshippers, there will be something for you!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So it's been a while since I updated. I'm very sorry about that! Things got so busy during the school year and then my Dad had a health issue when I got back, and there were all sorts of issues related to transferring to an online school. This has made me resolve to never promise to have something up by a certain time unless I am working on an official project. I'm so sorry about the wait, but if you're still reading this, thank you so much!

Okay, so I've noticed that the story seems to be leaning more toward Ambershipping, but I promise that there will be lots and lots of Specialshipping goodness. But it has made me debate about writing an ambershipping story when this one is done. I guess I'll just have to see! Of course, in my mind, Red and Yellow belong together! They're just so cute! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this particular plotline. I am not, nor do I intend to ever make money from this. It's all just for fun!

* * *

><p>"He told you what?"<p>

The air in the room was tense. It had been with great hesitation that Gold had even dared to approach the Viridian gym leader, but this was an emergency.

"He told me it would be better if someone else asked Yellow to go out with them," the younger repeated. "I don't think he really meant it, though…"

Green rolled his eyes at the Johto dex holder.

"Of course he didn't mean it!" he groaned. "Red's had a thing for Yellow since we were thirteen. I've just never heard him say something that sounds so much like… like quitting."

Gold nodded. His senior was usually the most hopeful out of everyone. It was kind of scary to hear him talking like that…

"But nobody else would ask her out, right?" the younger questioned. "I mean, she's constantly surrounded by all of us, or out in the forest. So it's not like she knows anybody else…"

"She's got a lot of friends in town," Green corrected. "And she's already got a lot of admirers. It's just a matter of time before somebody asks her out. And knowing Yellow, she'll be so flattered that she'll say 'yes' right away…"

Gold let his face drop onto the table and let out a groan.

"What if he's some kind of jerk?" he ranted. "He could break Yellow's heart! Or worse!"

Nobody wanted anything bad to happen to Yellow.

"You never know, he could be someone that would be good for her," Green said with a shrug. "It's Red's own fault if he takes too long. It's not fair to Yellow, either."

Gold furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

_"I'm starting to think it would just be better if someone else asked her out."_

Red had said so himself. But still…

"Wouldn't that hurt Red?" Gold asked. "I mean, if you think about it, Yellow's close with all the dex holders. What if it were one of us? Wouldn't that be betraying Red?"

Green looked at him for a moment as his eyes widened. Gold realized what he had just said all too late.

"How long?" Green asked.

Gold sighed.

"Since the incident where we all first met," he admitted. "I-I tried to help him…"

Green nodded.

"I see… So you're an idiot then."

Gold looked up to glare at his senior.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Green simply folded his arms and leaned against the wall as he shut his eyes. Gold continued to frown.

"Isn't it obvious?" Green continued. "You're helping another guy get the girl you're in love with. Isn't there something wrong with this picture?" He opened one eye to look at his junior. "You've given Red enough time. He's had way too many chances. At this rate, he's never going to tell her how he feels. I see nothing wrong with you telling her how you feel. If she says yes, then that's her own choice."

Why had he never considered that? Yellow was an adult. She could make her own decisions. At least if she said "No." he could have some closure. And just what if she actually liked him? Gold broke out into a wide grin.

"Thanks Green!"

He immediately rushed out the Gym doors. He had to find her!

The gym leader moved from his place on the wall and watched out the window as his junior ran toward the Viridian forest.

"Blue's not gonna like this…"


	4. Chapter 4

So, I've recieved a few reviews since last night, and you guys have inspired me to get out another chapter. Sorry if it's not long, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and make no money from this. It's all just for fun!

* * *

><p>The day was extremely peaceful. The sun was shining brightly, and there was a cool breeze that kept the temperature just right. To the Kanto League champion, these were ideal conditions for training his Pokémon.<p>

If anyone stumbled across the young man and his team, they would see every single one training exceptionally hard. Even the trainer himself was running laps around the lake where he usually trained. This was perfect. They were in the zone. Nothing could interrupt their concentration now…

_"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was!"_

Red took a curious look at the Pokégear strapped to his belt. Everyone knew it was his training day. Who would call him, now? Even Pika stopped in surprise.

His question was answered with one look at the screen. He gulped. It was always best not to ignore Blue. She had her ways of getting revenge.

With a nervous breath, he answered the call and brought the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Red!"_ Blue greeted. _"I just wanted to congratulate you!"_

_"Blue, are you even listening?"_ Yellow's sweet soprano rang out. Red couldn't stop the extra beat he felt his heart give out. But if Blue was with Yellow, and everything was okay, why was she calling him?

"Congratulate me?" he questioned. "About what?"

Blue let out a giggle that sounded more like an excited cackle to Red's ears.

_"About you and Yellow!"_ she squealed.

What? He felt his face heat up just a tad. It sounded almost like…

_"Blue, you've got it all wrong!" _Yellow objected.

"Me and Yellow?" he repeated.

_"I'm just glad you finally asked her out!"_

"Asked her out?" he hoped that it hadn't come out as nervous as he thought! "What are you talking about?"

_"Blue, it wasn't Red that asked me out. It was Gold!"_

His eyes widened in surprise.

"B-Blue?" he questioned. "Blue, what's going on?"

His throat grew dry. Had what Yellow said been true?

Of course it was true! Yellow didn't just make stuff up, like that!

And then one name rang out to him. Had Yellow said that Gold had been the one who asked her out? Red sucked in a breath of air between his teeth before calling back his Pokémon.

* * *

><p>The following Sunday was just as sunny and beautiful as the day of Blue and Yellow's awkward outing, and it was a lot more peaceful in her garden. Blue had left rather abruptly and had even neglected to finish her coffee. The younger girl had no idea why she had been left alone at the café, but shrugged it off as Blue just being her usual self.<p>

Her mind wandered to the topic of their discussion before her friend's abrupt departure. She immediately flushed at the thought.

It seemed almost unreal that somebody would have feelings for her, let alone someone as handsome and kind as Gold. What had surprised her even more was that he had been just as nervous as she was.

* * *

><p><em>"Yellow! I've been in love with you since we were kids! Would you go out with me?"<em>

_The blonde girl stared for a moment as she processed what had just happened. Her cheeks were soon tinted with a soft pink._

_"I-I d-do you r-really mean it? I mean…"_

_The boy seemed to have finally registered what he had just done. His face turned a bright red immediately._

_"Uh… Sorry. I just… Um…"_

_He took a deep breath._

_"I've liked you for a really long time, Yellow," he explained. "And I just finally got the courage to tell you. If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I just really wanted to tell you. Sorry I embarrassed you like that. I'll just leave."_

_"W-wait!" she called._

_He looked at her curiously. Her cheeks darkened._

_"Um, I've never really gone out with someone before, b-but maybe we can t-try going out some time and s-see if it works out. I-if it's okay with you…"_

_His face lit up with a large grin._

_"You won't regret it, I promise!"_

* * *

><p>How could anyone say no to that sort of confession? It was the sweetest, most wonderful thing she could imagine. She hadn't thought that she would ever have feelings for her junior. Of course, she hadn't promised anything outright other than a date, but she felt herself looking forward to it greatly.<p>

At one point, she had had the biggest crush on Red. Of course, she knew nothing would ever come from that. He was simply not interested in her like that. There were a lot of women that liked him, man who were much prettier or stronger than her, woman who had poise and grace. But Gold was someone who legitimately liked her. He was one of her best and oldest friends. Perhaps if everything went well, then they could even be a real couple.

She smiled at that thought. Someone actually liked her! She had never thought that it could happen.

Chuchu nuzzled against her ankle as she absent-mindedly drew a sketch. When she glanced down, she quickly blushed at the face that was staring up at her. She could picture the boy in the sketch as clear as day, and could almost see his crimson eyes looking back at her. She promptly closed the sketch book and tossed it aside.

Bad Yellow! Bad Yellow! She had a perfectly nice, handsome, young man who genuinely cared for her, and her old crush was the one occupying her thoughts. What kind of awful person was she?

She immediately walked inside her house and grabbed herself a nice, cool glass of water. Perhaps the heat of the day was just getting to her.

There was a knock from the front door.

She sighed to herself. She could do this. She would go on her date and completely get over him.

Another knock and she turned on her heel to go answer it.

She wouldn't even think about him.

"Yellow, are you home?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the familiar voice. No! This was horrible timing! But she had to answer it or he would come in, anyway, thinking something was wrong!

One more knock and she reached for the door handle, pulling it open to see a tall trainer on her doorstep.

"Um, hello… Red."


End file.
